


Made From Love

by siximpossiblethings



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Children, Domestic, F/M, Family, Married Couple, Parents & Children, daddy!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siximpossiblethings/pseuds/siximpossiblethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enjolras needs two things pronto: coffee and a nap." E/E domestic drabble featuring daddy!Enjolras written for Father's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made From Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written really quick, just because I've noticed an extreme lacking of domestic fluff for Enjonine. Father's Day just seemed like the perfect opportunity for some daddy!Enjolras. Title is from "Isn't She Lovely?" by Stevie Wonder, AKA the go to father-daughter song.

Enjolras needs two things pronto: coffee and a nap.

Eponine is out of town for the week, off to a conference on women’s issues in the workplace. Normally, he would be proud of his wife and how dedicated she is to her job as a lawyer, but right now, he can’t help but loathe it.

Camille is only four years old and Enjolras doesn’t understand how she can have this much energy. When Eponine told him he’d have to take a week off from work to stay with her, he was excited. Enjolras’ daughter was the light of his life and despite her short time on this earth, he knew she was destined for great things. It was easy to forget those great things, though, when he was being woken by a very hyper and very awake little girl who wants to play Pretty, Pretty Princess.

“Daddy, you’re playing it _wrong!_ ” She yells, a pout suddenly appearing on her face. “You have to wear the sparkles.”

“Camille, I’m already wearing the neckl--” he begins, only to be cut off by his very stubborn daughter.

“ _All_ the sparkles!” Enjolras sighs and puts the plastic set of earrings on without arguing. Camille laughs at the sight and that makes it a bit more bearable for Enjolras.

~

“Daddy, I wanna watch another movie!” Camille is practically jumping out of her seat on the couch, holding her stuffed teddy bear tightly.

“Sweetheart, we just watched Sleeping Beauty and The Princess and the Frog,” he says. Enjolras can feel his eyes starting to droop and he stifles a yawn. “Besides, mommy will kill me when she finds out I let you stay up late.”

“But Daddy, just one more! Mulan is my favorite.” Camille gives Enjolras a puppy face that could soften even the hardest of men.

He lets out another sigh and scratches his head as he says, “All right, just one more.” Mulan isn’t that bad, he has to admit.

~

“I’m home!” Eponine calls out, her suitcase clanking on the floor. When she doesn’t hear a response, she figures that Enjolras and Camille are still sleeping.

She walks out of the entrance, taking off her jacket as she goes. She’s ready to walk up the stairs, but sees something much better than her little girl tucked into bed.

Enjolras and Camille are just a little short of comatose on the couch, Enjolras’ head thrown back. Camille is curled up into his side, her thumb in her mouth as she sleeps. The TV screen still shows the main menu of their DVD copy of Mulan. Eponine smiles as she moves in towards her husband, dead to the world.

“Babe?” she whispers into his ear, giggling at the sight before her. “Wake up.”

Enjolras stirs, rubbing his eyes as he returns to the world of the living. “’Ponine,” he says, still half asleep and voice tired. “You’re home.”

“And you’re a pretty princess,” she says, pointing to his still bedecked ear.

Enjolras grabs at his ear, the plastic earring coming off with it. “Guess I am,” he says with a lazy grin as Camille wakes up to the sound of her parents voices.


End file.
